


(fanart) Basic Chickens

by zoasart



Category: Basic Instinct 2 (2006), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, basic chickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: All those girls you left back home, they must miss you so.Elias goes on vacation and his speedos don’t do much to hide his bulge. Adam can’t get a decent tan and his skin still smells of the pool’s chlorine when Elias takes him to his hotel room.





	(fanart) Basic Chickens

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
